Card Game Conversations
by Starlight623
Summary: Just a place to put the cutsie drabbles. :-) (Formerly "Snippets of Captain Canary")
1. Books

Sara deals the cards. "So, what do you miss most about our time?" she asks.

"You mean besides larceny?" he jokes.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, besides that."

"My books."

Sara's eyes snap up. "Really?"

"Surprised the crook knows how to read?" he drawls.

She chooses to ignore that question. "What did you like to read?"

"Anything I could get my hands on, I suppose."

She tilts her head in question.

Leonard sighs. "Growing up, I needed an escape, but I couldn't run away because Lisa needed me. So, I'd read any book I could find. If you'd like a real surprise, I'll tell you that I've read The Chronicles of Narnia, Wuthering Heights, and hell, I've read the Twilight books."

"What?!" Sara bursts into laughs.

"Hey, I'm not proud of it, but I'm always real with you, assassin."

Sara's having a hard time speaking at this point. "Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

"The fact that you ask me that question means that you had some sort of interest in them as well."

She sits up a little at that and he raises an eyebrow.

"All right, fine," she relents. "I was Team Edward."

"Thought so."

"What can I say?" she says, leaning in and dropping her voice a bit. "I like those bad boys, brooding and mysterious."

He falters for just one moment, hoping she missed it, but nothing gets passed the assassin.

The card game is long forgotten now; this game now taking its place.

"So, what's your choice, Leonard?"

"Well, I can't say I was a fan of any of them. Edward's a bit whiny for me. Jacob never knew his place. And Bella babbled on too much. But I'm all for a happy ending, even in a sappy teen novel, so Team Edward it is."

Sara can't believe how much the usually quiet Leonard has shared now. She's planning on making these card games an even more regular event. Getting to know him has been fascinating and a little addicting as well.

"What's your favorite book?" she asks, glancing once more at her cards, purely for show.

"Can't say that I have one. I've either liked them or I didn't. Read The Catcher in the Rye more than anything, though. So, I'd say that rates high. How about you?" He begins the card game again.

She should have expected the question, but it still catches her off guard. "Me? Um… I haven't really read much."

"Really? Not even Little Women?"

"Let's just say that school wasn't my thing."

"Neither was it mine, but I still picked up books. How about this? You read Catcher in the Rye and we'll discuss it later. Deal?"

Sara really isn't a fan of the deal, but looks forward to the conversation it could bring, so she agrees.

"But I don't think we have that on the ship," she figures.

Gideon speaks up at that. "No worries, Miss Lance. I have an extensive library in my data banks. Every title that Mr. Snart has mentioned is included, plus millions of others."

'Great…' Sara thinks to herself.

But she puts on a fake smile. "Well, all right then. Looks like we're starting a book club!" she over-cheerfully replies.

Leonard doesn't miss the artificiality in her tone, but goes along with it. "Great! You let me know when you finish it. And in the meantime… gin." His smirk makes her blush a bit. He certainly distracted her enough.

Suddenly she was looking forward to their discussions. Maybe it would help end this dance they had of always getting closer, but never to that next step.

"Fine," she replies, tossing her cards down. "Deal another."


	2. Rum

"Gideon, you're sure this is as close as you could get to the good stuff?" Sara asks, removing the bottle from the replicator.

"Yes, Miss Lance. Though, I do caution you to drink this in moderation."

"Thank you for the concern, Gideon, but I think it's well documented how I can hold my liquor. Probably the only one in my family who can. Now, where's Leonard?"

"Mr. Snart is currently waiting for you in your quarters."

"Great. Thanks, Gideon!"

Sara takes her basket of alcohol and glasses and heads to her room. It's card game night and she's hoping tonight won't disappoint with getting to know Leonard better.

"Assassin!" Leonard drawls as the door opens. "Took you long enough."

"Had to get the party supplies," Sara answers, holding up the basket.

"We're having a picnic?"

"Not exactly. I'm mixing drinks tonight for our game."

"Gonna get me drunk and take advantage of me?" he says with that damn smirk.

"At cards? Absolutely."

He huffs a bit at that, but his eyes say he's up for the challenge. "Fine. I'll shuffle, you pour."

"I don't trust that for a second."

"Wanna strip search me for extra cards?"

She rolls her eyes to that, but directs her attention to the drinks.

He's tempted to add cards to the deck, but decides against it. At least in this round. "What're you making, Sara?"

"Rum and cola."

"Rum and cola? Isn't that a little boring for you?"

Sara hands a glass to Leonard. "I make them special. Try it."

He accepts the glass and takes a swig, assuming this would be tame.

His face says otherwise.

"Damn, assassin! Is there ANY cola in here?"

"Enough to turn it brown, sure."

She takes a sip of hers, smiles, and raises her glass to him. And damn, if that smile doesn't melt him for a moment. He's almost positive he's falling fast and hard for the assassin.

"So this is how you drink Mick under the table? You've got the alcohol tolerance of a man 3 times your size."

"Why thank you!" Sara says, taking another drink.

He takes another, though a much smaller one. "Is this how you plan on winning cards?"

She grins and starts to deal.

He doesn't lose all the games that night, but he certainly doesn't win as many as usual. And he definitely gives up more information than he normally would as well.

Sara loves card game nights.


	3. Sisters

Another card game was about to start and Sara decides to dive in a little deeper tonight. She waits for those few beers to kick in and then…

"So, tell me about your sister."

"What about her?" Leonard replies cautiously.

"I dunno. You talk about her like you're close."

He's hesitant, but he never holds back when he's talking to Sara, so he indulges her.

"Yeah, we're close. I'm guessing she wasn't exactly planned, considering how far apart we are in age. And after our mother was gone and our father decided he liked us as punching bags, I had to protect her."

"God, Leonard, I'm so sorry."

He shrugs. "It is what it is. I tried to keep her out of the mess I was in, but while I was in prison, Daddy dearest got to her and now she's got her own villain name from Cisco Ramon."

"Cisco does have a fondness for his nicknames," Sara says with a chuckle.

"Cisco has a fondness for my sister as well," Leonard grumbles.

"Oh really? Got a little Golden Vibe going on there?"

"Ugh, don't you dare give them a couple name!"

She smiles. "Fine, fine. Was she at least a cute kid?"

He smiles now. "Yeah, she really was. So into Disney princesses, so of course, I had to be as well. I could sing you any song from The Little Mermaid."

Sara opens her mouth, but Leonard interrupts, holding up his hand, "But I won't."

"Well, that's disappointing."

"Sorry, assassin, got to get a few more drinks in me before I start with the Disney show tunes."

She files that one away for later.

Leonard puts down a card. "So, I spilled on my little sister. How about yours?"

"Actually, I'm the little sister."

"Ah, that explains things."

"Excuse me?"

"You've got a 'I've got something to prove because I'm the little one' thing."

"I do not!"

"How did you die the first time?"

Sara throws down a card. "Well, that's a low blow."

He looks at her and realizes he's genuinely hurt her feelings. "Hey, I'm sorry, Sara. I guess the banter got a little out of control. Why don't you tell me something fun about your sister? I feel like she wasn't a Disney fan."

"Eh, we watched them, but we weren't obsessed over them. I used to love braiding her hair. She taught me how and I braided every doll I could find and then she let me do her hair. Pretty soon, I was helping her with her hair more than she helped me."

"Assassin and beautician. You're a double threat."

"Triple, I can sing too. But don't expect me to break out into song either."

He files that away for later as well.

"So, you're close to your sister now?"

"Yeah, she convinced me to come on this mission. She's my best friend."

"I'm wounded, Canary. I thought I was your best friend," he says with a smirk.

"Actually, on this crazy ship, you just might be my best friend. You seem like the only one that really gets me."

"I could say the same for you."

"What about Mick?"

"Mick understands money, fire, and stealing things. And while I'm a fan of 2 of those, it seems like maybe you and I are on a more _intellectual_ level."

The look he's giving almost sends shivers down her spine, and she's certain that he doesn't mean "intellectual."

"Hmmm, perhaps we'll have to study together some night."

Now that catches him off guard.

She grins again. "Gin."

Oh, he did enjoy card game night.


	4. Star Wars

"Deal 'em," Leonard says, gently tossing the deck to Sara and then getting comfortable on her bed.

"Make yourself at home?" she sarcastically asks as she shuffles the cards.

"What can I say? I'm _very_ comfortable in your bed."

She rolls her eyes as per usual, though she wonders why she bothers anymore. Snart's just going to be Snart.

The game begins and Sara carefully chooses her next question to get into Leonard's head.

"Sooo, Boba Fett?"

Leonard briefly looks up from his cards. "Excuse me?"

"After we got into the 70s bar fight, you made a Boba Fett reference. You don't strike me as a Star Wars fan."

A strange look comes over his face and a bitter chuckle escapes him. "My dad took me to see it. You know, before he turned into the wife and child beater."

Suddenly Sara regrets the question, but Leonard continues anyway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. Not your fault and the question was valid. It's actually one of the few pleasant memories I have of him. Before Lisa was born. Before it all went down the drain. There was a happy little family. And I tend to cling to those memories."

"No one can blame you for that," Sara whispers.

"But it was still a big thing for me. All the action and adventure. It took place in space! What kid wouldn't love that? And it was just me and my dad. It was good times. And ever since then, I've been a fan. It kinda represents that time before things got shitty."

Sara nods.

"So, assassin, what about you? You obviously know what Boba Fett is from. Where'd you get your knowledge?"

She rolls her eyes. "Ugh, Ollie. Huge geek at heart and he always made us watch all of them. I hated them at first, but then they started to grow on me. Laurel and I even went to the prequels in the theater."

"Ugh, sorry about that."

"Well, you have to see the bad to appreciate the good." She pauses for a second and looks into his eyes. "Kinda like some people I know."

"Are you insinuating that I'm good?"

"I'm not insinuating anything. I'm flat out telling you that there's good in that heart of yours."

He rolls his eyes and fiddles with his cards. "I think you're stretching there, Canary. I'm a bad apple."

"Rotten to the core, eh?"

"Yes. Hadley Avenue saw to that. For me and Mick."

"You can use any excuse you want. There's a good heart in there. And in Mick too. I feel like he's much more of a teddy bear than he lets on."

"More like a grizzly bear… one that likes fire. He's the anti-Smokey."

"Sure, sure. Big, bad, bears. That wouldn't save anyone. Or take on a crew of goody-goodies. Or play cards with me well into the night."

"I'm bored on this ship, Sara. Someone has to keep me company and you've got a cuter face than Mick."

"Thanks?"

"And I'm learning that you like Star Wars, so you're definitely part of my crew now. A deadly woman who enjoys Star Wars. You kinda sound like perfection."

Sara is pretty sure he's now said more than he intended because he is looking very hard at his cards.

She decides to break the tension. "So, if we're going to talk love of Star Wars, you know the question I have to ask, right?"

He doesn't even look up. "Han, of course. Han. Shot. First."

She nods and gets back to her cards. "We can keep being friends, then."


End file.
